The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Multimedia applications of IP network become well proved and more and more popular. A multimedia network integrates an audio transmission system and a video transmission system into a data transmission network. The multimedia network takes the IP network as a basic transmission network on which the audio and video transmission systems are built. This kind of network structure provides many multimedia applications such as voice call, video conference, IP Television (IPTV), electronic white board, etc. The networking of a multimedia network is generally as shown in FIG. 1. The user terminal is a tool for communication and Video on Demand (VoD) service used by a user, the user terminal may be a videophone, a set-top box, etc. All the streaming servers in FIG. 1 are various application servers for supporting videoconference, IPTV and other services.
In so many services of the multimedia network, a multimedia call service allows a user to make a call through a videophone. As shown in FIG. 2, the establishment of a multimedia call includes the following 4 steps:
Step 21, terminal T1 initiates a call;
Step 22, terminal T2, which is the called party, answers T1;
Step 23, T1 and T2 exchange device information with each other;
Step 24, the multimedia call is successfully established, T1 and T2 exchange multimedia data with each other.
During the multimedia communication, a video decoding module and an audio decoding module may respectively decode one channel of video data and one channel of audio data, and then send the decoded video data and audio data to a display screen and speaker to play. The structure of a video/audio receiving module is shown in FIG. 3.
A user may watch a VoD program using T1 as shown in FIG. 3. A process of establishing a VoD service of T1 is as shown in FIG. 4, including the following two steps.
Step 41, T1 establishes a connection with a streaming server and exchanges VoD information with the streaming server;
Step 42, T1 receives video/audio data from the streaming server.
The solution of the related art can only decode one channel of video data and one channel of audio data at the same time. That is to say, a user cannot play a stream media when he is in a call. Moreover when the user is enjoying a VoD program, i.e., playing a stream media, he cannot answer an incoming call unless disconnecting the media stream.